1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the use of belted roll magnetic material separation and particularly to an improved method of feeding materials onto such separator.
2. Relevant Art
Magnetic separation technology exploits the difference in magnetic properties between magnetic feed material and non-magnetic material mixed therewith. Magnetic particles are pulled toward a drum shell or belt surface by magnetic force from within the drum or roll. In dry separation processes non-magnetic material is thrown off the apparatus by centrifugal force. The process works reasonably well for relatively coarse particles (for example, >0.55 mm) because the centrifugal force is large enough to provide for adequate separation and when particles are not charged electrostatically to an extent or degree that would interfere with the separation process. What is needed is an improved method for introducing the feed material onto the separation apparatus to enhance separation of the material into magnetic and non-magnetic components, especially for small size or fine particles (for example, <0.55 mm) and for materials that tend to be electrostatically charged.